


Baby Who?

by informal_poet_01



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married fam, Pregnant Reader/Dad Ben Solo, daddy ben, father-in-law Han, mother-in-law leia, pregannanant reader??, who knows.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/informal_poet_01/pseuds/informal_poet_01
Summary: I would like to apologize in advance because this sucks. In my opinion. But maybe it doesn't in others.wack- my second story but I wanted to do something else other than a normal story with chapters and shit...so here take my mf one-shot.
Relationships: Ben Solo/You
Kudos: 5





	Baby Who?

The sun of D’Qar danced across your face gently as you leaned against a wall of the main base, watching the pilots brush off the X-Wings and start their prep for a mission. “Captian Solo-Organa! Long time no see!” a certain tanned and dark-haired pilot said grinning. “Ha Ha very funny Poe.” You ployed at him rolling your eyes. The tan man placed his hands on his hips and let out a happy laugh. 

Poe Dameron, your best friend since flight school and the one that gave you away at your wedding, he was the one that always had your back even when you thought no one else would. He was also the one that saved your life...once or twice...and of course you did the same for him.

The Solo-Organa family was one of legend and a long legacy of powerful people, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, leading to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa- Han Solo with her created the beauty that is your husband- Ben, you loved that man with everything in your heart. His dark and shaggy hair the way his brown eyes gazed through you.

You fell in love with him at a conference, General Leia was talking about taking out a First Order cruiser...well, Poe was talking about taking out a First Order cruiser. Leia was actively denying all possible want to do so. In that meeting, you were standing behind Poe, as you usually did when he was going on his rants about how the only way to take down the first order...blah...blah, yadda, yadda. 

Your eyes danced across the meeting area, the hologram of a first-order ship lit the darkroom and the faces around the table. You looked so tired, or so Ben states as you recount the day. When your eyes met his golden brown ones, you felt your life change. There was a feeling of pressure in your chest then your knees as your mouth fell open slightly, you were mesmerized. Slowly you looked in front of him seeing Leia meet your eyes. That’s how you three figured it out, you, Leia, and Ben that is.

As of right now though, you were standing before the large X-Wings with Poe, in a chair, relaxing, Poe looked over you suspiciously. “What?” You asked furrowing your eyebrows laying your hand on your stomach, Poe’s face blended between confusion and wonder before his face lit up and he screamed in joy, “OH MY- I- I KNEW IT!” He jumped up and down before running and hugging you, he spun you around causing many pilots to look at the two of you. 

He let you go grabbing your face with his hands he smiled, “This is amazing.” his voice cracked as he said it, you rolled your eyes and pushed him a little, “C’mon Poe.” You said smiling, “Don’t act like this.” He fanned his face before clearing his throat, “Yeah...yeah...I know.” He stood and let out a breath. “Okay..Well,” He looked around before finding your eyes again, “Does Ben know?” You frowned and looked to the ground.

Poe looked to you then sighed, “Please tell me you’re gonna tell him when he gets back from his hunt?” He said holding your hands in his. You grinned, “Of course goofy. I only found out about it maybe a day ago...He’s been gone for maybe two.” You let Poe’s hands go and nodded to him in reassurance. He sighed and nodded back before hearing his name be called by Finn. He raised his hand as a ‘see you later’ you nodded and leaned back against the wall watching as birds floated gleefully across the sky. 

After about an hour you felt a tap on your shoulder before the brush of long linen made you turn, “General.” You nodded happily as you looked over at Poe as he ran around, you sighed, “He’s a mess.” Leia said after a while of silence making you laugh. She was always the funniest out of Han, Luke, and herself. You smiled to her and opened your mouth, only to close it again. 

“I- Uh…” You attempted to begin your statement before you looked to her, you stopped when your eyes met her brown ones, “Uhm…” You stopped pinching your lips together, the General looked to you and raised an eyebrow, “Oh.” She said suddenly, looking down at your stomach then back to your face. You nodded as tears burned your eyes. Leia smiled slowly and opened her arms, “It’s mom...y’know.” She said as she held you in her arms.

“When is Ben coming back?” You muttered softly into her shoulder, the older woman laughed and held you at arms length, “He should be back by tonight.” You sighed and looked down at the ground, “Hey now, don’t look so somber. It’s not easy...trust me, and the Solo men are...not the brightest.” She laughed causing you to laugh also. She met your eyes and nodded, “Now, go on.”

Hours had passed that felt like days in your room you shared with Ben, it had pictures of the family and you and him after your wedding. You loved this room and as you lay in the soft bed you sighed and closed your eyes, you were woken up by, the well-known rumble of what Luke and Leia call ‘the piece of junk that saved us all’ (much to Han’s distaste) jitters shook your body as goosebumps rose on your skin. 

Laughter, as the door dropped and salvaged metal in bins rolled down the tracks, your husbands giggles and your father in laws chuckles before the bedroom door opened and you sprang from the bed and ran towards the shaggy-haired man you called your love. He opened his arms and you jumped into them, your legs wrapping around his hips as your arms wrapped around his neck, your lips joined to be one, both of you breathing through your noses and then exhaling in a long sigh. 

When the two of you finally stopped he let you go and the floor touched your feet you shivered, his hands held your hips as he dipped down and peppered kisses on your neck. “I missed you.” He muttered, each word spoken between kisses as he backed the two of you to the bed before he gently caused you to fall after the back of your knees hit the bed. The two of you giggled and smiled at each other as he hovered over you, arms caging your head as his hair acted as a shade.

“Ben,” you began as he lent back down to gently kiss on your neck, your hand ran itself through his dark hair, you twisted one chunk of strands around your finger gently. He hummed as he continued down your neck towards your breasts. “I...um, need to tell you something.” You muttered softly, concern filling your voice causing him to stop. He looked up at you from near your collar bones. “What? What is it, my love?” He asked coming up to face you. 

You propped yourself on your elbows and sighed before sitting up fully causing him to stand the move towards the bed to lay down, he pat the spot next to him, and you obliged his wishes and came to lay next to him. He propped his head in his hand while he looked over your body. Tracing lines and shapes over your chest and stomach as you sighed and looked up at him, cuddling close to keep warm. God, he was a heater. “What’s the problem?” He asked, He was always really good at making you feel okay, safe. 

“Ben...I...I’m Pregnant.” You finally let out closing your eyes not expecting him to happy, but expecting anger, something that Ben has never shown except maybe once when you were in an argument. Tears threatened to fall until hot and wet liquid fell on your face instead, a sharp inhale was heard before a hand-rubbed your stomach. Your eyes opened slowly to see Ben, a large smile on his face as tears streamed his cheeks.

“My baby...Our...Baby…” He hiccuped before laying down and holding you tight. “Ours…” He said softly nuzzling into you. “Ours…” You replied with a soft smile as you held his hand as it rubbed your stomach. 

“Forever?”  
“Forever and Ever…”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize in advance because this sucks. In my opinion. But maybe it doesn't in others.  
> wack- my second story but I wanted to do something else other than a normal story with chapters and shit...so here take my mf one-shot.


End file.
